1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming A patterned thick laminated film on a substrate in processes of fabricating plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), fluorescent displays and hybrid integrated circuits, and a transfer sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional patterned thick laminated film forming method of this sort prints a conductive or an insulating paste in a patterned thick laminated film by a screen printing process on a substrate, such as a glass substrate or a ceramic substrate, and bonds the patterned thick laminated film to the substrate by a burning process. Forming fine lines of, for example, 100 xcexcm in width and 100 xcexcm in height by this method, the screen printing process needs to be repeat several times.
However, the method requiring the repetition of the screen printing process to form the patterned thick laminated film is disadvantageous in respect of productivity, and cannot form the patterned thick laminated film in a satisfactory pattern because it is possible that component thin films are not superposed in correct register due to the elongation of the screen during the repetition of the screen printing process. Furthermore, the method has a problem that the same cannot form a patterned thick laminated film having a high aspect ratio because the spread of the lower edges of the patterned thick laminated film due to the flow of the flowable printing paste. Since the screen printing process is carried out by an open system, it is difficult to manage process conditions for the screen printing process to prevent problems, such as the contamination of the patterned thick laminated film with foreign matters.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a patterned thick laminated film forming method capable of easily and simply forming a thick laminated film of a desired pattern on a substrate, and to provide a transfer sheet.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a patterned thick laminated film forming method comprises the steps of forming a thick laminated film consisting of a plurality of component layers of thick film forming materials on a substrate by applying a plurality of thick film forming pastes to the substrate, drying the plurality of component layer of the thick laminated film, patterning at least one of the component layers of the thick laminated film in a desirable pattern, and burning the plurality of component layers of the thick laminated film formed on the substrate.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a patterned thick laminated film forming method comprises the steps of forming a thick laminated film consisting of a plurality of component layers of thick film forming materials on a transfer base film by applying a plurality of thick film forming pastes to the transfer base film;
drying the plurality of component layers of the thick laminated film, transferring the thick laminated film consisting of the plurality of component layers from the transfer base film to a substrate, patterning at least one of the component layers of the thick laminated film in a desired pattern; and burning the plurality of component layers of the thick laminated film formed on the substrate.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a patterned thick laminated film forming method comprises the steps of forming a thick laminated film consisting of a plurality of component layers of thick film forming materials on a transfer base film by applying a plurality of thick film forming pastes to the transfer base film, drying the plurality of component layers of the thick laminated film, patterning at least one of the component layers of the thick laminated film formed on the transfer base sheet in a desired pattern, transferring the thick laminated film consisting of the plurality of component layers from the transfer base film to a substrate, and burning the plurality of component layers of the thick laminated film formed on the substrate.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a transfer sheet comprises a transfer base film, and a thick laminated film on the transfer base film, consisting of a plurality of component layers of thick film forming materials formed by applying a plurality of thick film forming pastes to the transfer base film.